Taken By A Time Bandit
by Chrissy1529
Summary: Lucy is taken by Flynn. But is Flynn really a bad guy? How long will it take Wyatt and Rufus to get Lucy back? Will Wyatt ever find out who killed his wife? Will Lucy and Wyatt confess their feelings for each other? Find out in "Taken By A Time Bandit" This takes place after "The Capture of Benedict Arnold" It may be a little au-ish. But what good fic isn't?
1. One Month

"WYATT," Lucy called as Flynn dragged her through the 1780 woods of New York to the Mothership.

Wyatt and Rufus were running as fast as they could to get to Lucy, but they were too far behind. By the time they did catch up to where she was, Flynn was pulling her into the Mothership. The door closed right behind them, then it disappeared right before Wyatt and Rufus's eyes.

That was a month ago. One month of running through time looking for Lucy. There has been a few times when they were close to getting her back but every time Flynn got to her first and dragged her into another decade or into another century.

Wyatt and Rufus were now back in 2017, sitting around Jiya's computer trying to track down where Flynn was at the moment.

All the late nights and early mornings had taken its toll on Wyatt. Rufus was now getting used to the smell of alcohol in Wyatt's breath. He was desperate to get Lucy back. To be able to see her beautiful brown eyes again, to be able to hold her in his arms and to know she was safe. That was his job after all. To keep Lucy and Rufus safe, and of course kill Flynn, but he failed. He failed Lucy and now she was paying the price for his mistakes. He was not going to rest until he found her. He couldn't bear the thought of losing someone else he loves.

Wyatt froze for a second. He just realized what he said and realized that it was the truth.

He loves Lucy.

After a few minutes of tracking, they found that Flynn was at an old warehouse, 17 miles from Mason Industries.

Wyatt shot out of his chair and was off to get the SWAT team, and himself, ready to go get Lucy back.

Agent Christopher had brought in a SWAT team to help when they found Flynn in the present time. It certainly helped but it hadn't paid off. Yet...

Wyatt and the SWAT team made it to the old warehouse in under 20 minutes. Once there, they split up into 3 groups. Each group taking an entryway.

When Wyatt and his group got to their entryway, they waited a second to let the other groups get to theirs. When everyone was ready they all went in at the same time. Wyatt in the font of his, searching each room they passed.

Then gunshots sounded. One of the other groups ran into some of Flynn's guys.

And then Wyatt saw Flynn rounding a corner up ahead. He started running, trying to catch up to him. And when he did, he didn't like what he saw.

Flynn was standing, an arm around Lucy's neck, and a gun pointed at her head. Lucy looked relatively fine, surprisingly. Just scared. Tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"Let go of her, Flynn." Wyatt demanded. He was not going to let him get away this time.

"Tell your men to stand down," Flynn replied.

"Let Lucy go and I will," Wyatt said, rather calmly.

Flynn was silent for a few moments, then whispered something in Lucy's ear and let go of her. Setting his gun on a nearby table and raising his hands in surrender.

Lucy immediately ran over to Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same back, never wanting to let go.

They stayed that way for awhile, lost in each others embrace. Until one of the SWAT members tapped Wyatt on the shoulder, breaking the moment, saying all the rooms were cleared.

Wyatt nodded to the officer as he and Lucy parted, then walked out together. Wyatt placing a hand on Lucy's back, making sure she doesn't get away from him.

Once back at Mason Industries, Agent Christopher had Wyatt, Lucy and a few others go into one of the rooms to debrief her and another agent on what went down at the warehouse.

When not answering questions, Wyatt and Lucy couldn't keep their gaze going back to each other. They wanted to tell each other how they felt, how they missed and how, honestly, they loved each other. If only this debriefing would end.

When it was done and everyone was walking out, Wyatt got stuck talking to one of the SWAT members that was in the debriefing, while Lucy continued to walk out thinking he was still on his way out also. She stopped in the hall to wait for him, then Jiya called out to her. Her and Rufus came rushing over and pulled her into a big embrace.

"How are you?" Jiya asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lucy replied. "Just tired,"

"We were all so worried!" Jiya said.

"Especially Wyatt," Rufus added. "He was here almost 24/7 looking for you, trying to do something to get you back."

Lucy didn't reply. Just simply smiled, looking over her shoulder to see if Wyatt was around, which he wasn't.

Lucy, Rufus and Jiya talked for a few more minutes then Lucy decided it was time to go home. She said her goodbyes, hugged them once more and left still not knowing where Wyatt disappeared to.

When Lucy got home to her apartment it was comfortable and clean, to her surprise. She thought she'd be walking into a cold and dusty apartment. Even the power was still on. Mason must have paid my bills and had someone come keep it clean, she thought.

She got in the shower, hoping there was warm water, which there was. Once she was done washing off she just stood under the warm water, thinking back on all that has happened in the past month.

Once she got out and got dressed, she heard a knock on the front door.

When she made it through her nice and spacious apartment, she opened it to see none other than her rescuer himself, Wyatt Logan.

"Hey," Wyatt said first.

"Hey," she replied back and opened the door wider for him to come in. And he did so.

"I-" Wyatt started but paused for a second. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"So am I. Thank you for not giving up on me,"

"No problem... ma'am," Wyatt says with a slight smirk that only lasts a moment. Then he steps closer to her, where there's only inches separating them.

They both look intently into each others eyes. Lucy always felt like she could just melt under his bright blue eyes. They were so electrifying.

Then all of a sudden his lips were on hers. He cupped her face with both of his hands and she rested hers on his chest. The kiss was sweet and gentle. And it felt right, like their lips were made for each others.

Then all too soon, he pulled away, "Sorry, I had to do that."

"It's not a problem," Lucy replied, then she kissed him more passionately.

Wyatt pulled her closer and ran his hands over her back. Whilst she moved her fingers through his short light brown hair.

They kissed for a few minutes. When they separated, Wyatt rested his forehead on hers. Both smiling like they were children on Christmas morning.

Lucy took a small step back and looked into those beautiful eyes for a second before looking back down and taking his hand in hers, leading him to her couch.

They laid there for hours. Talking, watching TV, until they both fell asleep in each others arms, happy they were safe.

I hope all the Wucy (or whatever ship name you prefer) shippers liked it! 3 If you think something doesn't sound right that's because this is a little au-ish. Also, this is my first time writing on so, I'm still working out the kinks. If you would rather read on wattpad my user is chrissy1529 and I'll be updating it there first.

I'm opened to suggestions for future chapters. And I love to hear what you thought 3

~Chrissy 


	2. What's So Funny?

Chapter Two: What's So Funny?

The next morning Lucy and Wyatt awoke still in each others arms. Lucy turned to face Wyatt.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning," he replied with his signature smirk. She fell for it every time.

He leaned closer, gently kissing her which she happily leaned into.

Both smiling when they pulled away, Wyatt asked, "What do you want to do for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Lucy replied. "Anything left in the frig is probably too old. You want to just go somewhere?"

"Yeah, we can do that. But first I need to go home and change,"

"Yeah you do," Lucy joked.

"So do you," Wyatt joked backed. Lucy smacked his arm playfully then got up.

"You want to just meet at Scotties Cafe, in 30 minutes?" Lucy suggested.

"That'll work," Wyatt said. Then headed out the door.

* * *

30 minutes passed and Lucy and Wyatt were now at Scotties Cafe. With their coffee and pastries in hand, they got a table by one of the big windows that lined the front of the caf . It was a nice and modern caf . People were lined up to get their morning coffee and pastries. Something Lucy missed seeing since she'd been gone.

"You look nice." Wyatt stated. Lucy was dressed simple, really. But Wyatt thought she always looked perfect. Even in clothing from different centuries. She fit perfectly into any era.

"Thanks," Lucy replied with a smile.

They made small talk. Talking about this and that. Nothing important. Wyatt would sometimes would reach across the table and hold Lucy's hand for a few minutes, just because he could. He was so glad to have her back. He hoped and prayed to God that nothing bad would ever happen to her again.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing since I got my historian back," Wyatt replied with a playful smirk. "Agent Christopher said we could have the weekend off. So what do you say to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great." Wyatt said with a smile this time.

They finished eating then headed out.

"What about a walk in the park?" Lucy suggested.

"Sure," Wyatt agreed.

It was a beautiful warm January day. Sun shining, birds chirping, children playing around. It was a nice sight.

Lucy and Wyatt walked around for awhile. Until they found an empty bench and sat down, watching everyone enjoy their day.

Lucy reached for Wyatt's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit until Lucy spoke, "This is nice."

"Yes, it is," Wyatt said whilst leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Lucy's lips. When they parted, they continued to sit in silence. Occasionally laughing at a young boy playing with his dog that was twice the size of him and keeps knocking him over.

"Do you have any pets?" Lucy asks.

"No. Jess and I used to have a dog but he died."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's okay,"

Lucy gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled at him. He smiled back.

About an hour later they decided to leave and go to the grocery store to restock Lucy's kitchen.

Once they checked out with their, almost full, shopping cart they decided to rent a movie to watch later. They choose an older one called "The Proposal" with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds.

* * *

They got back to Lucy's apartment and put all the groceries away. Lucy was surprised there was nothing even left in the refrigerator, except for a few things that were less perishable. The freezer was practically filled though.

"Whoever Mason had keeping up the place did a nice job," Lucy said.

"Mason?!"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Mason paid my bills and had someone come keep the place up,"

Wyatt chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Wyatt started. "Mason's not the one who did it."

"Than who did? Agent Christopher?"

"No. I did."

"What?! Really?"

"Yep," Wyatt said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much! You didn't have to,"

"I know but I wanted it to be nice when you got back. Like you never were gone,"

"That's so sweet. Thank you, Wyatt." Lucy said and walked over to where Wyatt was standing, placing her hands on his hips, she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him softly.

"No problem, ma'am." Wyatt replied with a smirk as they separated.

They finished putting things away and decided to order some pizza.

The delivery guy showed up 25 minutes later and they went into the living room, put in "The Proposal" and ate.

They couldn't stop laughing as Sandra Bullock and Betty White's characters had a "chat" in the woods. It was too funny.

Once they were done eating, Lucy snuggled up to Wyatt as they continued watching the movie.

* * *

When the movie was over, they threw away the empty pizza box and put the dishes they used in the dishwasher.

"Well this was fun," Lucy spoke.

"Yes it was," Wyatt agreed. "I haven't had that much fun, or even laughed like that, in a long time. I needed it,"

"So did I," Lucy said with a smile.

As they finished up Wyatt asked, "So we're still on for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Good. I know that perfect place. Dress nice, and I'll be here to pick you up around 7:00"

"I'll be ready." Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Wyatt said and gave her gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Wyatt." Lucy replied and he walked out the front door.

* * *

There's chapter two! Hope you loved it and it didn't feel rushed.

This story is turning out to be mainly a Wucy fic but soon you will get more of Rufus, Jiya, etc. I guess you could say I'm more of a romance writer? I love my ships too much!

I do have plans for this fic, I just have limited time to write with my busy schedule. Plus, I try for my chapters to have at least 1000 words, so yeah. Just be patient, good things come to those who wait ;)

Another thing! (I know, too long of an a/n. SORRY!) We HAVE to get the live views up for the show or Timeless might get canceled. So please try to watch live every Monday 10/9c on NBC. Tell all your friends. Get on social media and spread the word! These next few weeks are vital to the show's survival.

That's all from me now. Don't forget to comment what you thought!

~Chrissy


	3. I Want To Wait

Lucy went through her closet looking for something "nice" to wear. She had no idea how nice Wyatt meant so she texted him to see.

"Really nice" he replied.

It didn't give her much to go on so she decided on a black and white floor-length dress, hoping it wouldn't be too much, which she felt it might be.

Even though it was only 4:00 she went ahead and took a shower and just let her hair air-dry.

Soon enough, 6:30 come and she got dressed. She straightened her hair instead of doing her normal lose curls. She put on her makeup with red lipstick to top it off, and was ready to go.

Wyatt knocked at the door, not a minute after 7. His mouth falling open once she opened the door.

"Wow," he said a few seconds later, taking a good look up and down. "You look beautiful!"

"Thanks," Lucy replied with a smile. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Wyatt was wearing a black suit and a white button up shirt with no tie; he left the top buttons undone. He looked...sexy. Lucy thought. She has seen him in a suit many times, but this was different. Not some old fashioned suit from the '30s.

Wyatt smirked and asked if she was ready. Lucy nodded, grabbed her handbag and they headed out the door.

* * *

They arrived at "Francesca's" 30 minutes later, having light conversation on the way, but not really knowing what to say. It was a little... awkward?

Francesca's is a very nice Italian restaurant. The nicest one around. So they fit in perfectly. Thankfully.

Wyatt got out of the truck first and went around to open the door for Lucy.

Once Lucy was out, Wyatt held out his arm for her. She happily accepted it and wrapped her arm around his.

"Reservation for Logan" Wyatt told the Ma tre D once they were inside the restaurant.

They got seated, ordered a nice red wine and looked through the menu. Lucy decided on Fettuccine Alfredo, and Wyatt, Chicken Parmesan.

"So...first dates huh?" Wyatt started, nervously, once the waitress took they order and left. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been on a date. And he wasn't sure why he was finding it so hard to think up a conversation. It was like he was on his very first date back when he was 16. His mind was blank. Yet Lucy smiled back at him.

"Yep. My first dates are usually awkward. Or embarrassing..." Lucy admitted.

"Believe it or not, I haven't been on one in like five years," Wyatt told her, making her eyebrows raise in surprise. "You might have to lead this date... Babydoll."

Lucy let out a little giggle, "Whoa, that's a long time, but I haven't been on one in years either. Well, unless you count that one time I tried to have dinner with Noah. Which ended with me being saved by a phone call that Flynn took out the Mothership. Before that I was so focused on work and helping take care of my mom when she was sick, I had no time for dates."

"What I don't get is why it's so hard to start a conversation. I mean, you're Lucy. Any other day I could talk to you for hours. Now...now I feel like I went back in time to my very first date with Sarah Macalester when I was 16." Wyatt admitted making Lucy chuckle at his mini rant. She reached across the table placed a hand over his.

"It's okay, Wyatt. Besides, I'm pretty sure my first date was worse than yours." Lucy said with small smile as she thought back on that embarrassing day.

"How so?" Wyatt asked with a smirk, now intrigued by her statement.

"I was 16 when Luke Walker asked me out. We where roller skating when we decide to take a break and get something to drink. We both got a slushie and was making our way over to a table when evil McKenna Daniels tripped me. My slushie went flying and I fell face first. And that was it. People bugged me about that for the rest of the year until we moved. I can still see that smug look on McKenna's face once I got up. It was so embarrassing."

"Wow. That was pretty bad," Wyatt said trying to hold back a laugh. Lucy slapped his arm playfully with a smile on her face.

Their dinner finally came and they ate. They continued to share stories from their childhoods, where they've been, where they want to visit someday, even places in the past they wouldn't mind visiting. Like, being at Martin Luther King, Jr's "I Have A Dream" speech, or seeing the Titanic before it goes down, or go all the way back to The Bible days. There wasn't a quite moment between the two. And even when they weren't talking there was much in just the looks they shared.

Once they were done with their dinner Wyatt order some dessert for them but didn't let Lucy know what kind.

As Wyatt saw their waitress coming back with it he told Lucy to close her eyes.

"No peeking." Wyatt said as he brought the secret dessert to her mouth.

She took a bite of it and Wyatt told her she could open her eyes.

"This is so good! What is it?" Lucy asked Wyatt.

"Zeppola; an Italian doughnut dusted with powdered sugar, and a chocolate dipping sauce."

"Why have I been eating American doughnuts and not these? They're much better!" Lucy said with a small laugh which Wyatt joined in on.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied as he took a bite, which left some chocolate behind.

Lucy giggled, "Here," she said and reached over wiping the little bit of chocolate from the corner of his month. They held each others gaze for longer than needed when Wyatt broke the silence, "You're so beautiful."

Lucy blushed lightly, looking away for only a split second when Wyatt reached across the table and held her chin up so she could look back at him.

She couldn't handle his bright blue eyes, she always got lost in them. And he in hers.

A minute later Wyatt asked for the check, then they left.

* * *

Once they got in Lucy's apartment, Wyatt pushed Lucy gentle against the wall and wasted no time in connecting their lips.

The kiss quickened and became desperate as their months opened to each others wanting more.

They moved through the apartment. Lucy pushed Wyatt's jacket off as they reached her bedroom then took off his shirt to reveal his fit body.

Their months reconnected and Wyatt found the zipper to Lucy's dress, as he slid it down her dress fell to the floor.

A few minutes after they stumbled onto the bed Wyatt started to trail kisses up and down Lucy's neck as her hands moved up his back and into his hair.

"Wyatt," Lucy said breathlessly.

When he didn't answer she said it again but not in a whisper this time.

He "hmm?" in response while still kissing her.

"I- I want to wait." Lucy said.

Wyatt stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Whatever you want, ma'am." Wyatt smirked. He gave her one more good kiss on the lips and rolled off of her. He knew what she meant and loved her all the more for it. He and Jessica even waited for marriage.

Wyatt pulled Lucy close to him, and kissed the top of her head once she laid it on his chest.

Minutes later they fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Chapter three! Hope that gave you some feels...

So idk if anyone has realized some of the names I've used for things or not, but I like to add things to my fics that relate to the actors and stuff. Like "Scottie's Caf ", Scottie was Abigail's character from the show "Suits". And "Luke (Sky)Walker", Matt is a big Star Wars fan and even does the voice for Anakin Skywalker in the animated series. (What? I like to know about my babes lol)

Thanks to all the lovely people who have read and favorited this fic!

~Chrissy


End file.
